In the manufacture of such packing containers usually a packing laminate is used which comprises a central carrier layer of fibrous material, covered on both sides by homogeneous layers of thermoplastic material. The packing material is converted with the help of packing machines through folding and sealing to individual packing containers filled with liquid contents (e.g. milk). The packing containers have different types of opening arrangements, which in their simplest form may consist of a printed opening indication and which on more sophisticated packing containers may be constituted of a prepared pouring opening which can be exposed and reclosed with the help of a pull-off cover strip.
Known types of opening arrangements for packing containers of the non-returnable type are subject to various disadvantages, e.g. that they are difficult to open or to reclose, that with certain combinations of contents and type of pouring opening it is difficult to empty out the contents of the package, in a collective, even jet or that they are too complicated and expensive to manufacture. It is a general wish in the packing branch, therefore, to provide an optimum opening arrangement which overcomes the aforementioned problems.